


Reaching for the stars

by KaydeeRawr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren has beta tendencies, Eren has great control over his inner alpha, Eventual Smut, Fashion Designer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Flirty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jean and Eren are bestfriends, Jeans still a dick, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scent Marking, Singer Eren Yeager, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydeeRawr/pseuds/KaydeeRawr
Summary: Eren is an unusual alpha, in the past he has been living among beta's all his life. He learnt to control his alpha instincts and scent, almost losing himself as an Alpha. Despite not attracting any potential mates due to his weak scent, it was nice knowing that his instincts never interfered with his decisions.This all changed when he met the most gorgeous omega he'd ever met laid eyes on. Levi, a snobbish but very glamorous magnate of a fashion company, under the name "Rivaille" famous for his menswear for his clean, tailored lines.





	1. Are we really destined mates?

"Oi Jeager are you seriously singing in the middle of the night?!" 

Eren who was lounged comfortably on the couch immediately put down his guitar and smirked playfully at his jerk of a best friend Jean Kirstein. He had lived in the country side with his parents Grisha and Carla who were both beta's. His whole childhood was around betas, and was deeply disappointed when he had presented as an alpha. Hating the idea of his instincts overruling his decisions, he adored how betas had more choices and control, the ruts or heats for that matter seemed unappealing. Gradually he learnt to reel in his inner alpha, and change his scent that remotely resembles a beta.

Wanting to achieve more in life, he decided to move to the city with his trusty guitar he got on his 18th birthday now 22, he arrived at Trost city and met Jean Kirstein. An alpha he constantly clashed with since day one, but despite their differences they grown to respect each other thus becoming best friends.

Finally Eren moved in with the asshole. 

"Stop neighing horse face, you love my singing"

"As if, you sound like a dying whale I can't sleep because of you!"

"Huh?!"

Eren growled and furrowed his brow, walking up threateningly to Jean, meeting eye to eye. The two toned alpha matched his expression and fell into a staring contest. Insulting and challenging each other became the norm. Because of Eren's very faint scent, Jean has confused him as a beta but after encountering the brunets temper and constantly defying him, Jean doesn't hold back as if he was challenging another alpha. Eren would like refer to himself as a beta and sometimes act like one, ignoring heating omegas and sometimes attracted to other betas. 

"Jean are you really trying to make me submit?"

Eren could tell with the scent Jean is producing is domineering, towering over him and growling under his breath. But like always the beta like alpha remained unfazed and felt a twitch at the corner of his lips, it's always amusing to see Jean's fruitless attempt to make him submit. 

"Not even an omega would submit to you" 

"Fuck you Eren" 

"I love you too" 

At that the two alphas smiled at each other and started laughing. No one would ever think in a million years would Jean and Eren would be the best of friends. Jean is an aspiring model despite his long as face resembling a horse, he is quite handsome. Lean jaw and well toned body he is was able to form a contract with Maria's modelling agency, time and time again has Jean gushed about one day wearing and modelling in the clothes from Rivaille, fashion extraordinaire famous for his menswear world known. It is extremely difficult to get a sponsor from that company to Jean's dismay only the best of the best models could ever represent his clothing.    

"But seriously, instead of singing kiddy songs to the people in the street why don't you audition or something?!" 

"Didn't you just say that my singing was horrible, aw I knew you loved my voice"

"Answer my question evil eyes" 

"Look I like singing as a hobby, the celebrity life is not my calling"

"Hah a celebrity oh please... your such a fucking arrogant beta, and people call me the cocky one!" 

"Ha ha you know it! Well enough about that, I'll stop playing around and go to sleep" Eren yawned and prepared to head off to his room before hearing Jean yell after him.

"Good. Now I can finally get my beauty sleep!"

Jean then walked off to his room, leaving Eren alone in the living room. Contemplating... He was actually quite the unemployed loser, as Jean would sometimes call him. Singing was something he loved doing, but despite his earlier comment, he doubted greatly he would ever make it big. Instead he would go out to the park to sing to the folks, sometimes children gather around him and sing along, playing follow the leader as he strums his guitar that is strapped around his neck, going through the playground obstacles as the kids follow energetically in a line with their parents watching with a smile on their faces. It was fun, and Eren loved playing with the kiddies but knew he couldn't do this forever. He needed a full-time job and maybe one day settle down with a beta mate. Omegas were out of the question since he wasn't attracted to them, they smelt too sickly sweet for him. 

Eren soon decided to stop thinking about it and climbed into his bed to finally catch a nights rest. Once he had woke up, Eren was ready to go back into his uneventful daily routine. 

_1\. Brush teeth and shower._

_2\. Eat breakfast that horse face himself cooked (He was surprisingly a good chef, but Eren would never admit it to him)_

_3\. Insult Jean_

_4\. Uselessly fight with Jean_

_5\. Visit the park_

It was sunny outside, sky was blue with fluffy white clouds, his guitar case strapped behind him, Eren hummed as he walked along the pathway through the park. Since the weather was so great today there were many joggers running, families who brought their dogs and kids to play.

Wanting to find a perfect place with an reasonable crowd to play his guitar. He soon found himself getting lost in the melody he was humming, he closed his eyes and suddenly he felt himself bump into someone. He fell on his back and winced, but immediately stumbled as he was hit in the face, by a sweet scent of earl grey tea mixed with vanilla. Never have Eren scented something so pleasant in his life, it was intoxicating. Slowly he glanced up to see a very gorgeous man, he was short which he didn't mind at all. This person was an omega, he was sporting a silky black undercut, eyes covered by huge dark sunglasses, a Rolex watch around his wrist and wore an expensive black suit and sleek boots that complimented his curvy figure well. 

Upon the contact the omega clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Tch watch where your go-" he went quiet once his narrowed eyes that were behind thick, black sunglasses landed onto the green-eyed brunet.

Eren felt uncomfortable as the raven took off of his sunglasses revealing his beady grey-blue eyes, looking up and down at Eren as if he was openly checking him out. 

"A-Ah sorry, my bad I didn't mean to bump into you." 

"Forget about that, your choice in clothing is lamentable."  

Eren immediately looked down at what he was wearing, it wasn't too bad... what could go wrong with a simple white shirt and blue jeans anyway. Looking back up to question the man, he was met with a hand in front of his face, a gesture for him to take. Hesitantly Eren took the hand and was pulled up on his feet effortlessly, this omega was surprisingly strong. 

"Thanks" The brunet scratched his neck awkwardly not knowing what to do next. But what surprised him the most, was not the beautiful raven's strength but in his eyes, there was a gleam of interest and smirk playing on his luscious lips, that he'd want to kiss so badly... Hold on. Stop. Eren never ever wanted an omega in his life, and not one omega would ever look his way because of his lack of scent that resembles closely to a beta, rather than an alpha's.

If anything he was a failure of an alpha, his dynamic. 

"Well I do find it strange, to meet my destined mate in a place like this" The omega practically purred, it seemed that his previous display of disgust and scorn was suddenly replaced by lust and admiration once he laid eyes on the brunet. 

"W-What?!" 

"Did I stutter? Surely you could feel it too right?" 

"Well.. you smell pleasant, but no I don't feel it." 

At that his the raven's features changed to a frown trying to keep himself from scowling. Eren wanted to run and escape under that scrutinizing glare, the omega was capable of giving off. That was another sign that Eren was strange, an alpha would want to protect and stay as close as they can to their omegas, the fact that Eren had the urge to run away is beyond other alpha's comprehension. But the brunet just stood there dumbly, as he was curious about the omega that has an heavenly scent, and one that claimed to feel a connection towards him. 

"You don't feel the bond?" His voice dropped lower, detecting a hint of hurt and disappointment. The wannabe beta could scent the distress from the omega and he made no move to comfort him, well in a way an alpha would normally would. 

"I'm sorry, I'm more like a beta if anything. Which is why my scent is weak and smells like one"

"What the hell you are talking about, your aroma is of an alpha a strong one at that."

Now Eren was confused, how on earth can this man tell he was an alpha when everyone he has met, whether it was an omega, beta or alpha would always recognize him as a beta. This whole day was some supposed to be a boring and an uneventful day, but now he was in a loop caused by a certain omega.

Is it because of that so called bond he was talking about? 

"You are the first to say that, other people would see me as a beta if anything. I know... pretty weird, but despite that, you were the first omega I felt any attraction to" Eren gave him a hopeful and meaningful smile and continued "And you're probably the only omega to ever take interest in me. Due to the fact that you could tell I was an alpha may be a sign that we could be... what you say... destined mates..." 

"Really? People see you as a beta. How the hell did you do that?" 

"Surrounded by betas the majority of my life, I guess I learned to control my instincts and change my scent to match a beta."

The omega studied the alpha in front of him, trying to take in his words. If anything it's impossible to do that such as controlling instincts or altering scents it was unheard of but here is an alpha that supposedly smells like a beta. He was disappointed that his alpha couldn't recognize him as a mate but the fact that he was the first omega the alpha ever taken interest in and vice versa there was a glimmer of hope. 

"Hm, what a strange alpha. I have to admit if anything my interest has increased, my name is Levi. Levi Ackerman."

"Eren Jeager, a pleasure to meet you"

Levi huh that's a wonderful name... his last name is the same as Mikasa's, Eren couldn't help thinking. Wanting to get to know each other they roamed thoughtlessly around the park chatting. If by chance they were really mates, they then decided to exchange numbers. 

"So Eren, you play the guitar?"

Levi looked at the guitar case that Eren was carrying. Eren's cheeks tint red bashfully upon having to explain why he was here in the first place.

"Yes, I'm decent at it I guess... I came here to actually play it until I accidentally bumped into you."

"Right, so you're a busker?" 

"Ah... yeah.." Eren wanted to lay his head down in shame, here in front of him was a fashionable and rich omega. And he was just a carefree singing busker floating along. Another reason why his a failure of an alpha, poor as hell and he can't even protect or provide for his mate. Levi just hummed accepting the answer thoughtfully, in his eyes there wasn't an ounce of judgement or dissatisfaction.

"What about you? Why were you here?"

"I'm a fashion designer, I own a fashion company under the brand Rivaille specializing in menswear. My staff seems to love stressing me out with their incompetency, all they bring is useless designs that I have seen before and nothing original. So I went for a walk to calm myself down from doing something I might regret." 

Whoa a fashion designer, if he didn't feel bad before he sure does now. Rivaille huh, it sounds awfully familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Why didn't you just fire them?"

"I'm tempted to, but you need staff to run a company. Frankly, I would fire them all." Levi said with a distasteful sneer, it was suddenly clear that perhaps Levi wasn't a people's person because Eren was sure that not all the staff were as incompetent as he says they are and judging by how successful his business sounds, the brunet was sure that his staff was of the best of the best. Wait hold on... Rivaille... Rivaille... Isn't that... the brand that Jean wanted to be desperately sponsored by.

Eren's eyes widen in recognition "Holy, you're Rivaille!? My best friend is obsessed with your clothing!"

"So you do know who I am" Levi smirked. 

"Sorry, I'm not up to date with fashion..." 

"I can see that" The omega smirk widen, he caught Eren off guard by leaning close to his ear and whispered seductively, "If you're going to be a suitable mate, you need to learn dress properly." Suddenly Eren could feel his inner alpha threatening to burst out and take control. This was dangerous, he was aware of what it wanted him to do. It wanted to push his omega down and have its way with him. Scent mark him, bite him and most importantly mate him. Eren tapped his foot impatiently trying to reel in the thoughts plaguing his mind. It was there but he never acted on it and that won't change any time soon. 

"Of course I'm going to pick out your clothes for now on" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, making it ten times more difficult to silence the voices in his head. His nose was enveloped by Levi's scent of earl grey tea and vanilla. Eren didn't mind staying wrapped in Levi's embrace, it was addictive and intoxicating to the point that he wished time would stop. Then he was surprised even more when Levi leaned towards his scent gland and started nuzzling into it. Mixing his scent with Eren's. They have just met, even though they maybe destined mates it was too soon to be like this. But he made no attempts to stop the omega. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, is this what it feels like when you found the one?

Levi sighed contently, after a while the phone in his pocket started ringing. They broke apart reluctantly as Levi took the call, a scowl appearing on his face in annoyance. It was only then, that he ended the call, his eyes softening as he turned to face Eren. 

"I need to get back, they can't do shit without me." The omega tiptoed and kissed the alpha on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah... see you..." Eren responded almost breathlessly. With one last glance they parted ways, Eren was in a good mood. Wanting to immerse himself in the pleasant feeling, he found a spot in the park where a lot of people walked by and happily played his guitar. He played until the sun started to set, earning a reasonable sum of money placed in his cup, he then packed his guitar back into his guitar case.

Time to add the 5th thing to do on the checklist and that was to annoy Jean. Again... 

Once Eren arrived home, the television was on. There, in all of his glory was Jean, lazily lounging on the couch in a pose that was distinctively like 'paint me like one of those french girls' pose. Rolling his eyes, Eren stood in front of the lounging horse and kicked Jean in the knee, startling him. 

"Ah what the hell Jeager!" 

"Who are you trying to impress? The blind?" 

"Hey! you're just jealous because I look sexier than you, y-you scruffy dog!"

"Well at least this scruffy dog found a potential mate today" Eren smirked cockily at the gobsmacked Jean. 

"W-What no fucking way!" Jean's eyes widen considerably, it seems that the thought of Eren finding of a mate is borderline improbable to him. Eren could feel his smirk grow wider, Jean is still a single alpha and he used to have a mate but they broke up, namely Marco. Ever since then Jean hasn't found anyone else as of yet. 

"It's true, it's an omega" 

"Huh?! Aren't you a beta, omegas and a beta is an uncommon pairing" 

"Uncommon but possible"

"I guess... so who's the unlucky omega"

"Hey!"

"Trust me, you're average in looks and you don't even have a secure job yet"

"Right and a modelling career is oh so secure" 

"Screw you! Argh, J-Just hurry up and tell me who your potential mate is!"

"His name is Levi Ackerman, a fashion designer."

Eren thought it was best not to tell Jean that Levi is Rivaille. For the chance that the other alpha wouldn't believe him, two it would be a problem if he asks Eren to convince Levi to sponsor him. But he told him anyway wanting to see his reaction.

"Oh who does he work under?" Jean asked curiously, subconsciously leaning forward.

"Rivaille..." 

"WHAT!?" Jean exclaimed loudly, almost jumping up from the couch, causing Eren to wince. 

"Control your vocals damn horse!" 

"Hey that's rude!" 

Jean looked incredibly jealous to Eren's enjoyment. But the horse face made it necessary to remind him how lucky he to have a fashion designer as a potential mate. Making it sound that it was set in concrete that Levi was his mate. After explaining to Jean what had transpired in the day, he finally grew tired of annoying Jean. Retiring to his room he leaned back onto his bed tiredly. Taking out his phone as his gaze linger on Levi's number. Unconsciously a smile appeared on his face.

Eren felt like something in his life has shifted and started to change.

And he couldn't wait for whats to come. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Are you really a beta?!

Levi who had just arrived at the Rivalle's headquarters, gracefully pass by the reception desk. Not even bothering to spare a glance at the two ladies eager to greet their boss. He then entered the elevator, pressing the buttons to the 9th level. Exhaling a short breath, Levi leaned back against the wall as the elevator begins to climb up several levels, and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. 

Who would have thought that taking a walk around the park for a breather, will lead to a fateful encounter with Eren Jeager, an alpha...

His destined mate.

Thinking back, when he was rudely bumped into. His expression immediately turned into a scowl, ready to throttle the blind little shit. If there's one thing that he hates most is germs and being touched, especially by strangers. But before he can turn his thoughts into action, Levi was hit with a strong scent of fresh grass, similar to mint. The scent was prominent, instead of being aggressive, it was eager to announce it's presence. It enveloped Levi, giving him no chance to react or escape. It gave him a feeling of comfort as if he was getting cleanse.

This was definitely an alpha's scent... The alphas that he had to deal with on a daily basis are very different. Their scent was disgustingly oppressive and musky, Levi felt the need to vomit every time he encounters one. What irked him the most was their eyes, hidden by their mask of smiles, lies filthy desires slowly brewing within. But the awkward alpha was not like that at all. Although his face was scrunched up due to the fall, his jade-like eyes were clear, without malic and without a trace of an ulterior motive.

This was truly his destined mate! Levi hid the excitement in his heart and decided to fully analyze the brunet. Levi raised a brow, immediately noticing the sad excuse of clothes his alpha was wearing. A plain, white shirt stained with who knows what, and washed out blue jeans. Frowning Levi couldn't help but think...

No alpha of mine is going to wear such plain and unfashionable clothes! 

Thinking that the clothes Eren wore were the only problem he'd have to worry about, boy was he naive... Because with just a glance at the brunet, Levi's heart was in turmoil. The desire to get close, combine their scents together and receive a mark by the alpha was getting out of control. However, the brunet in front of him wasn't on the same wavelength and just smiled dumbly. Making no attempt whatsoever to get close. In fact, he looked like he wanted to run away!

Tsk, it would've been nice if all the other alphas reacted the same way, and stayed miles away. But why the fuck did it have to be my destined mate!?  

The elevator level made a ding noise, indicating that he had arrived at the 9th level. As the elevator door opened, Levi stepped out from the elevator before breathing an exasperated sigh. He didn't know too much about changing and altering your scent to become one of a beta, as claimed by Eren. But if what he says is true then his alpha must be incredibly strong to control himself and fight against his nature. This made Levi's inner omega very satisfied, feeling very secure now that Eren wouldn't be confused by any other omegas even if they were in heat.

The fact that Eren could resist his own omega is proof of that, but disappointing as well. In its own right, it'll be fun to figure out ways to gain Eren's attention, driving him mad with want and desire. The more difficult the challenges are, the sweeter and fulfilling it'll be when he succeeds. Levi pushes his sunglasses up and his smirk grew wider as if there is nothing to worry about. 

But suddenly his thoughts are interrupted.

"Leevaii! How was your break!?"

"Ooo you smell of beta! Are you really giving up on alphas and pursuing betas instead!?"

"Who is it? I need to know!"

Levi scrunched up his nose and rubbed it. Trying to ignore the barrage of questions belonging to the very annoying four eyes with brown hair, tied in a ponytail known as Hanji.

"Shitty glasses. Shut up."

The beta gasps and covers her mouth, trying to hold back her excitement but instead looking twice as energetic then before.

Levi then recalls Hanji asking why he smells like a beta. He takes a sniff at his wrist and could only be hit with the intoxicating mint scent belonging to his alpha. It seems that Eren wasn't pulling his leg that he smelt like a beta. Only Levi knows Eren's true scent, and this makes the omega very pleased. Because only he, his destined mate needs to know.

"Hmm you seemed to be in a very good mood boss, I wonder what you're thinking about?"

"Hanji. What did I say just a few seconds ago?"

"To shut up.."

"Exactly, now go do that" Levi left it at that and began to walk away.

The 9th floor was bustling with activity, his employees carrying boxes of materials and fur. Not forgetting to greet their boss as they hurry by, Levi responds with a simple nod.

Hanji tried to keep up with Levi panting breathlessly.

"Levi I know you're mad that the designs sent to you were unoriginal and lacking but Petra and Nanaba are now working on an amazing new design that will knock your little socks off!"

Levi paused, and suddenly made a sharp turn to face Hanji, his steely grey eyes narrow at her face, making her sweat drop and give a nervous chuckle.

"I won't calm down till I see the designs, if it doesn't excite me and lacks sophistication then I'm deducting from your bonus paycheck"

"Leevaii~ you're so mean..." Hanji pouted.

"What's there to worry about? You did say it was going to knock my socks off isn't that right?" Levi gave a smirk at the exasperated Hanji. And begun to head off to his office, not before getting blocked again, but this time it wasn't Hanji. It was Erwin, towering over Levi as if he was taunting him. Blue eyes and a blond undercut, Erwin is an alpha.

Erwin who immediately noticed that Levi arrived, began serving the omega like a servant. Asking if he wanted some tea, offered to take his jacket and going as far as to pull out the chair from his office table for him. Levi who is very used to be doted on like this allows this. The employees who watched this interaction couldn't help think to themselves, why hasn't their boss and his assistant Erwin together yet?!

However as Levi took a seat at his desk, Erwin couldn't help but place a lingering hand on the omega's shoulder, making Levi bristle with disgust.

"Erwin your hand."

The stern voice startled Erwin and immediately took back his hand and apologized.

"S-Sorry Levi it was a mistake"

Erwin takes step back in order to placate Levi, his expression softens immensely. Looking at the omega in front of him with adoration and love. As if the omega occupies his whole world. This however only makes Levi incredibly uncomfortable, he was aware of the blond alpha's affection. But the blond alpha made no attempt to push the boundary of boss and employee, so then Levi decided to brush it off and ignore it. 

"You do know, how I don't like to be touched" 

"You're right, that was brazen me" Erwin apologized again before he caught a whiff of an unknown beta scent, that his boss was covered in. He almost didn't detect it, the scent was almost scentless. Levi doesn't like being touched yet he is enveloped by this beta scent. The blond alpha growled under his breath, an alpha instinct is naturally possessive and considering he sees Levi as his, he couldn't help but be madly jealous. He wanted to rip apart the beta that dared touched his omega. 

Levi who immediately notices this narrows his eyes, and glares at the insolent alpha. He won't let some alpha make him submit. 

"Erwin..." The omega warned, in a low voice. 

From outside of his office all the other employees that were beta and omega started whimpering. The alphas in the room started to bristle up, influence by Erwin and had the urge to growl and fight each other.

"ERWIN!"

Levi snapped loudly, the omega's angry and loud voice made Erwin snap out of it. Looking at the omega that had an expression of disappointment and disgust. He felt his heart constrict painfully and tries to apologize once again. 

"Sor-"

"Get. Out." Said Levi through gritted teeth, interrupting Erwin.

The blond alpha defeated, can only clench his fist tightly and exit the building. With Erwin's absence, everyone on the 9th level started to calm down. Hanji who was shocked by Erwin's actions, simply because the alpha was always cool-headed. She ran into Levi's office, wanting some answers. 

"What happened?! Why was Erwin like that?!"

"Who knows, perhaps stress got the better of him" Levi pinched his nose in exasperation. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but it was ruined by some delusional alpha.

"Stress?! Erwin wouldn't snap like that because of stress that's for sure!" Then something hit her. Hanji's eyes lit up like a light bulb and continued with "Orr... it was maybe due to that lucky beta that got to leave his scent on you~" 

"Hanji. That is none of your business"

"Aww, Levi don't be so shy, just who's it?!" 

"Get out Shitty glasses!" Levi growled, the four-eyed beta stuck out her tongue before skipping out the door without forgetting to leave with, "You can't hide him forever, I'll find out who he is soon.~"

The omega couldn't help but click his tongue in annoyance. Suddenly the desire to see his alpha was so strong, he was in distress and perhaps the sound of his voice might calm him down. Remembering that they have exchanged numbers before parting, Levi took out his phone. He thought about it for a moment and opted to send a message instead, his mood improving and a smirk appearing in his gorgeous face. 

Eren who had been watching television with his roommate Jean. Nonchalantly drinking milk, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. Holding a cup to his mouth, he used his other hand to reach for his phone. As he turned on his phone, out popped a picture of Levi. The omega was smirking, the angle of the photo show-cased Levi's peerless features. A sharp-jawline, his black silky hair in front of his face in contrast to his flawless, pale white skin and greyish blue eyes that held it's usual glimmer and light. The first three buttons of the omegas suit were unbuttoned showing his clavicle.

And there was a caption under it reading 'Hey alpha, thought you'd be lonely. Don't worry you could use this picture however you like'

WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

This made Eren spit out his milk out in shock, Jean looked at the beta in disgust, seeing as the milk spattered on to his clothes and the coffee table in front of them. 

"Dude what the hell, that's gross!"

"S-sorry man..." Eren apologized, his ears were flushed red as he wipes the milk mustache off his face with his sleeve. Jean peered at the phone thoughtfully.

"So what was the message about, considering it got you spewing milk everywhere?"

"None of your business Horseface!"

"HAH?! You want to go!?"

Eren and Jean glared at each other for a while before sighing. 

"Since you got milk on my clothes and on the table, you got to clean that up!" 

"I got it!" Eren growled under his breath. 

"And you might as well go to the shops to buy some more milk and snacks, were running low"

"What do you mean might as well? You want me to go outside and walk to store?!" 

"It's not far, lazy ass" Jean rolled his eyes. 

"Why don't you do it, you're the couch potato!" 

"Ehem, who is the unemployed loser in this house?" 

"....."

"Whos the one spewed milk everywhere with his nasty mouth?"

"...... Fuck you..." Eren gritted his teeth and wanted to throttle the horse in the face, turning him into a donkey instead. 

"Case closed, now shoo, shoo" Jean made the gesture with his hands toward the door, nonchalantly.

Eren could only curse under his breath as he wipes the milk stains off the table. He grabbed his phone and wallet, and heads out the door. He thought back to the photo the omega naughtily sent, along with that incredibly ambiguous caption. Levi was sure unique, the omegas he met before were shy, modest and covered themselves up as if they were the most fragile creatures on the planet. Knowing Levi through that short exchange at the park, Levi wasn't like that at all. He was confident, serious and definately wouldn't take anyone's shit. This definitely raised Erens interest in him, plus the omega was beyond gorgeous than any other omega he has ever laid eyes on.

Unfortunately Eren couldn't feel the connection that Levi was talking about... A destined mate? How would you even know? This was probably due to him being a failed Alpha.

Eren walked past several shops, and decided to enter the alleyways for a shortcut. Humming to himself, the alleyways was always damp and smelled horrible especially with all the rubbish bags that are laying around. Eren scrunched up his nose in discomfort, but continue to power through it. The faster he gets to the supermarket and buys Jean the damn milk and snacks, the faster he can go home and sleep. As he was about to turn a corner, he heard footsteps rushing towards him.

Pitter Patter. 

A sound of someone running and splashing along the puddles of water. Eren immediately turned around and was knocked down by a short figure. The first thing he notices is thegolden blond hair and blue eyes. The boy was innocent looking and was clearly almost frightened to death. The boy's clothes were damp with water, and his shirt was torn to shreds as if he'd been attacked by an animal.   

"I...Ahh.." The boy stuttered, as he desperatly tried to escape from the strangers hold. The boy was scared of him. But once he took a whiff of the green-eyed brunet in front of him, the boy realized the brunet was a beta and slowly breathe in and out to calm down. 

"H-hey are you okay?" Eren asked worriedly. 

"Ahh... help me... they're going to find me..." The boy pleaded and started whimpering. Eren sniff at the boy and found out the blond was indeed an omega.

The omega was trembling and flushed as if... as if...

Shit! The omega is in heat!

Eren sighed, thank god he was able to control his instinct or he might have pounced on the poor boy. And take his own life in immense guilt. 

"Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe." Eren patted the boy on the back reassuringly, the blond omega nodded shyly and gripped on to the 'beta' in reassurance. Before Eren could pick up the boy, he heard a growl in the distance by several alphas.

The boy gripped his shirt tighter and whimpered sorrowfully. Eren's heart twinged painfully, knowing how dangerous the situation really is. There are reasons why he absolutely hates being an alpha or an omega, and that is their instinct and lack of control. The omega couldn't help but submit to anyone, especially in their heats and the alpha would go insane and can't help but want to mate with the omega. Wherever both parties wanted to or not, it wasn't their decision. He felt sorry for omegas that were attacked but also felt for alphas as they finally came back to their senses and realize what they had done. The regret and guilt will crush them forever, it was not their fault or the omega's but it was their own instincts. 

Eren narrows his eyes at the alphas approaching.

One, two... three alphas!?

Are you fucken shitting me right now?!

Eren grit his teeth and knew that with three alphas chasing. Running with the omega in his arms, he will definitely be caught. He reached into his pocket for his phone, the only thing to do is to call the police. But before he could enter the numbers, the alphas close in with a twisted smile on their face. These alphas expression was full of malice and thick with desire, not a speck of inner struggle or attempt to hold themselves back. Of course, these were the alphas that Eren felt no empathy for, these kinds of alpha target heating omegas. Once caught they would pass it off as if they couldn't control themselves and there was nothing they could do, when trying to appeal in court.

Truly disgusting...

Eren glared at them dangerously, the three alphas couldn't help but laugh to themselves as though there was a lone beta actually trying to defy the three of them. 

"Hey... hand the omega over!" One of the alphas who looked like he was middle-aged spoke in a low, creepy voice. 

"Fuck off!" Eren growled dangerously. 

"And what are you going to do about it? You're only a beta, you can't be possible thinking you can handle the three of us do you" The younger alpha at the three smirked mockingly. 

"We'll leave you alone, if you just give up the delicious omega" The eldest one licked his lips. All three alphas growled at the lone beta and omega. However, despite realeasing there oppressive scent, attempting to make the beta submit. They were shocked to realise that the wannabe beta stood his ground, with no sign of submitting.

Eren then loosen his grip on the omega. The omega thinking that the beta was going to give him up to alpha to save himself, whimpered in despair and blinked teary eyes at the brunet. Eren's heart constricted when he saw the tears from the omega, causing him to only feel angrier. 

In a hushed voice, he whispered in the boy's ear "Can you still move? I'll let you go, you'll have to run as fast as you can to where there are a lot of people. Hopefully you'll run into another omega or beta, I'll distract them." 

The boy trembled and nodded slowly. 

"One... Two... Three go!" Eren shouted through gritted teeth. He let the omega go and the boy stumbled on to his feet and shakingly tried to run. 

"Damn it, his trying to let the omega escape!"

"After him!" The three alphas were about to give chase but were obstructed by a certain beta, standing straight like an iron wall, with no intention of letting anyone pass even if it cost him his life. 

"You... you really have a death wish!" All three of the alphas growled loudly and charged at the supposed beta. But suddenly they're bodies couldn't move. And they couldn't help but feel their legs start to tremble and knees beginning to buckle. Just what was happening!? Why were they suddenly submitting?!

Suddenly a low, dark chuckle resounded eerily in front of them, they shakingly looked at the beta in front of them but quickly realized it was no beta... It was an alpha... An alpha with a scent so strong enough to blind their own senses, they couldn't smell anything. The alphas green eyes now glowed in a golden color, this wasn't the beta they saw before. The man in front of them had a strong and dominate aura, dripping with pheromones. His expression was dark with a mocking smirk making the alpha look extremely devilish handsome as if he was figuring how to play around with his prey before eating them. 

"A death wish... huh?" Eren walked toward them in an agonizingly slow pace towards the three trembling alphas. They wanted to fight and challenge this alpha but they just couldn't move. But perhaps challenging this alpha will be a death sentence. 

He leaned over the eldest alpha and grabbed his hair to face him. This eldest alpha almost pissed his pants out of fear. 

"Do you know whats more painful than death?"

The alphas swallowed their saliva. Eren smiled wider and leaned over his ear and whispered eerily,

"Living..."

And just like that, the alpha's screams can be heard, resounding from the damp, alleyways...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Unusual Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167151) by [NazakiSama166](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166)




End file.
